The Herald of Truth
by RainWaters
Summary: It's the middle of the war and the casualties are amazingly high. There isn't a reason to laugh or be happy anymore. Suddenly, the Secrets of Hogwarts are being revealed. Who is doing it? What are they trying to accomplish and who's next? SLASH. RR
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Herald of Truth

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**DISCLAIMER: **One night, while sleeping, I dreamed of another dimension. What if I owned Harry Potter? REM could clearly be seen and my imagination spun its tale. Myself sitting on a thrown made entirely of hundred dollar bills, my good friend Benjamin. I also imagined my kick ass British accent as I thanked each one of my adoring fans. But then, I woke up. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** It's the middle of the war and the casualties are amazingly high on both sides. There isn't a reason to laugh or be happy anymore. But suddenly, the Secrets of Hogwarts are being revealed one by one. Everyone is paranoid and everything is in disarray. Who's doing it? What are they trying to accomplish and who's next? SLASH. R/R

yah de yah Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

**Prologue **

It's sickening. Look at them. There's a war outside. It's practically outside our gates and yet everyone is wearing these terrible little masks. EVERYONE is trying to act like they're superior to everyone else. It's dividing them. Don't they understand? We're stronger together than we are separately. Don't they understand that we all have something in common? During fifth year we all heard the Sorting Hat say, "_For our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes and we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within..."_ Am I the only one who understood its blatant meaning? So many people are dying because of their arrogance. Too many people are not true to themselves. The hypocrisy, the lies, and the tales... I'll do something about this. I have my blueprints. I know where to start. I know where to dig. I know with whom to dig. I know what no one else does, but soon they will know too! Just thinking about it makes me tingle with anticipation. Tomorrow will be the beginning.

I'll show them. Just wait and see. They'll understand one way or another. They _will_ unite.


	2. The Silver Scroll

**Title: **The Herald of Truth

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**DISCLAIMER: **Me? Own Harry Potter? Laughs hysterically, tears pouring forth from eyes. Oh gods! Ahahahahahahahaha! If you don't get it. That's a no. I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** It's the middle of the war and the casualties are amazingly high on both sides. There isn't a reason to laugh or be happy anymore. But suddenly, the Secrets of Hogwarts are being revealed one by one. Everyone is paranoid and everything is in disarray. Who's doing it? What are they trying to accomplish and who's next? SLASH. R/R

yah de yah Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

**Chapter One: The Silver Scroll**

It was December 24, 1997. All the students sat in the Great Hall, eating their breakfasts, chatting amiably with each other, and trying to forget that war was on their front steps. The students were all present. Almost no one had gone home for the Christmas holidays, because their families were too occupied with the war to receive them or even acknowledge their presence. Many students didn't even have a family anymore. The hall exploded in a flurry of feathers as the post owls entered. The students watched with wary eyes. The days when letters were filled with good news were over. Now not a day passed without someone getting the ominous Black Envelope. The Black Envelope almost always contained news of a loved one's death. Bad news always brought together people, even if they weren't particularly close. It's never nice to learn that your whole family has been decimated and that you're the only one left. Today was one of those Black-Envelope-bearing-bad-news days. An Eagle Owl, clutching a Black Envelope in its talons, soared into the Great Hall and circled it. All the students, wondering who the unlucky person was, wondering if it was one of them, looked up in trepidation.

The owl broke out of its circle and settled onto the Hufflepuff table in front of a small second year girl. You could practically hear the rest of the hall, thankful that it was not them this time, sigh in relief. With shaking hands, she reached forward and grasped the envelope in it. Just staring, she was nudged by one of her friends and continued in the process of opening it. Her eyes flew across the bit of parchment; you could tell when she got to the terrible news. Her eyes widened and tears began to fall, though she probably didn't realize it as she didn't move to wipe them away. When she was done, the letter dropped from her hands and almost falling from her table, she ran. The entire hall silently watched her, but a large part of the Hufflepuff table ran to follow her and Professor Sprout departed from the Head Table. When the footsteps could no longer be heard, the whole hall murmured with whispers.

One Harry Potter watched with dead eyes the scene that had unfolded before him. It was all his fault. He pretended not to notice the looks that people gave him after things like this happened. He knew what those looks entailed: "Why haven't you done anything? You're  
supposed to be our Savior." or "So much for the Boy-Who-Lived. The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Useless is more like it." Harry felt a tear slip down his cheek. Making his excuses to his friends, he too left the hall. Even more whispering broke out now that the Golden Boy wasn't there to hear their callous taunts. No one noticed as a dark figure rose from the Slytherin table and also left.

**? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? **

Harry stood at a large window in a room that only he and one other person knew about. He heard the door open and spoke without turning around.

"It's going to rain," he said softly, barely whispering.

"It's been raining for a long time now. You'd think one would get used to it," the person answered. Harry sighed, but did not turn around.

"I'll never get used to it." Arms wrapped around his waist and he tried to drown himself in the warmth that they provided. He felt another tear slip down his cheek and placing his head in the crook of the person's neck, he turned in the embrace.

"Do you think it's all my fault? Do you think I should be doing more? That I should be out there in the thick of things instead of hiding in Dumbledore's shadow?"

"Don't talk like that, Harry. It's not your fault."

"How can you say that?" Harry said looking into the person's eyes. They were so filled with emotion. Emotion that only he was privileged enough to see.

"Just trust me, Harry. You do all that you can. The world can only benefit from you, if you stay alive long enough to acquire the knowledge you need to slay that monster." Harry closed his eyes. Trying to kiss away the tears and the pain, the person lay a sweet kiss on his closed eyes.

"What would I do without you?" The person said nothing, but guided Harry to the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"You need to rest. Did you sleep last night?"

"No...but what about my friends? They'll wonder and I have extra training..."

"Unimportant." The person lay right beside his love, pulling him close.

**? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? **

Harry woke up three hours later to his love's eyes trained on him and a hand slowly trailing up and down his thigh. He shivered with pleasure and felt a burgeoning need to be undressed and have his lover fully sheathed inside him. As if knowing what he wanted, his lover moved closer and took his lips in a searing kiss. Harry pulled him closer. Robes, shirts, trousers, and boxers were all hastily removed. Harry touched every part of the hard body above him. The person licked one of Harry's hard nipples and he gasped in pleasure. Leaving small bite marks here and there, he nibbled at Harry's tanned flesh and was pleased with the sweet moans that Harry was making. He started to go lower, but was stopped by Harry. He looked into his lover's eyes silently asking why and was shocked to find the raw desperation there.

"I want to forget. Make me forget. I need you inside me." The person reached towards the bedside table, but Harry stopped him once again. "Just do it." The person nodded. He hated seeing his Harry this way. So desperate. He leaned in and captured Harry's lips in another passionate kiss. When had it become more? He thought to himself as he thrust into Harry and swallowed his moan of both pain and pleasure. When had it become more than just a tryst, a mere fucking? When had he start to care? Harry's legs were wrapped around him, trying to pull him closer. When had they become it for each other? He stared into Harry's eyes, the love swirling there was all for him. He buried himself into Harry's neck licking the flesh there. He bit down and heard Harry call his name. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer. He grabbed Harry's erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Harry tightened around him and orgasmed, bringing him to orgasm himself. They fell in a sweaty tangled heap on the bed.

"I love you," Harry said still fighting to catch his breath.

"I love you too, Harry," the person said stealing one more kiss from the beauty he was gifted to call his own.

When Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall for Lunch, they were amazed to see Harry sitting there, looking off into space. Ever since the war had started in earnest last year, during their sixth, things had never been the same between the Trio. Harry had distanced himself quite a bit. He was always running off every now and again without telling anyone and then coming back at odd hours. His grades had even improved quite enormously. He was even giving Hermione a run for her money. They just couldn't understand. What had wrought such a change in their best friend and why didn't he ever talk to them?

"Hey mate," Ron tried as he walked up to him. "Didn't see you in classes today." Harry didn't look at him, didn't even acknowledge his presence. Ron could feel his temper rising. He wasn't mad at Harry, well not entirely. He was mad at Voldemort, at the Wizarding world, at everyone! Just look at what it was doing to his best friend. Harry should have been living a normal life, but he wasn't able to because of the burden on his shoulders. To think, he had been jealous of that fact. Where had his head been? He felt his hands clenching into fists, but then felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes as she shook her head from side to side. He knew what she was saying. She was telling him to leave it. He sighed, trying to restrain his anger and took a seat next to his unresponsive best friend. The Great Hall filled quickly, as they passed, everyone shot looks towards the Gryffindor table, specifically towards Harry Potter. Harry remained oblivious as he picked at the food on his plate.

It was the middle of lunch when it happened. An owl glided through the big window in the Great Hall and flew in lazy circles around it, carrying what appeared to be at first glance a simple scroll. But if one looked at it carefully enough, the scroll was pure silver. As the owl neared the middle of the Hall, the string holding the scroll to its leg unraveled and fell, but it did not hit the ground. It stayed suspended in the air as if invisible cords held it there. It unfurled and expanded to look like a Muggle movie screen. Everyone looked at it in awe, thinking that it was something that the teachers had done for the students, not noticing that even the teachers wore baffled looks on their faces. Images flashed on the screen and people recognized faces in these flashes. Suddenly words began to appear.

_Contrary to popular belief, everyone sitting in this hall has something in common. Gryffindors and Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Everyone. It has come to my attention that you do not realize this. Well...things are about to change._ Five snap shots suddenly appeared on screen with pertinent information under them. The one of Susan Bones highlighted itself and enlarged.

_Susan Bones  
Seventh Year Hufflepuff  
Loves to Dance, Sing, and Juggle  
Secretly desires to own Neville Longbottom as her Sex Slave _

Recent News: That wasn't a dungbomb last Friday, Bones farted.

The snap shot changed and soon there was a moving picture of Susan looking constipated and then having a satisfied smile on her face while everyone was raising their hands to their noses. Everyone remembered the incident. The Great Hall couldn't be used for four days after that. They stared at Susan as if she were some type of amazing thing, most getting a good laugh while the girl sank in her seat, blushing furiously. The Great Hall quieted again as a new snap shot appeared on scroll.

_Zacharias Smith  
Seventh Year Hufflepuff  
Loves to Iron his parchments to make sure they're straight before he writes on them.  
Secretly desires to cultivate the largest Marijuana Bush _

Don't be fooled ladies. Smith isn't all he appears to be. Though it may not seem like it, this Hufflepuff is just that. Smith sleeps with a bright yellow stuffed unicorn with a neon green horn that glows and sucks his thumb. Isn't that precious?

Once again the snap shot changed and soon another moving picture replaced it showing a slumbering Zacharias with his unicorn. Said Hufflepuff turned a shade of red worthy of Gryffindor and sank into his seat as girls all around the hall cooed at him. The picture disappeared in a swirl of colors and another was put in it's place.

_Professor Hooch  
Professor  
Loves to Play Quidditch (obviously)  
Secretly desires to conquer the Quidditch Kingdom _

Betcha never would have guessed that she used to be married to our prickly potion's master.

Gasps filled the Great Hall as the snap shot changed and showed a very intoxicated Snape and Hooch walking down the aisle in a Las Vegas Casino.

_They divorced ten minutes later when they were hit with a Sobrietus Charm from Professor Flitwick.  
_  
A split screen appeared and showed two jets of pink light hitting them and then they looked at their clasped hands with horror and jumped apart. Everyone just stared at Hooch and Snape, the latter doing his very best to glare at them. Needless to say it wasn't  
very successful. There was dead silence to greet the next picture.

_The Weasley Twins  
Former Gryffindors / Hogwarts Students  
Love to pull pranks...and...pull pranks  
Secretly desire to win the Nuclear Chemistry Nobel Prize _

These brothers still take bubble baths together.

As a picture of the two in a large bath tub with copious amounts of bubbles filled the screen, the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw part of the Great Hall stared at the twins; the Gryffindors being used to this and having nothing against it. All twins were abnormally close. The Weasley twins were just closer than most. Yeah...sure.

_Millicent Bulstrode  
Seventh Year Slytherin  
Loves to pig out on Muggle food  
Secretly desires to do scientific research on the comparative nutritional value of Muggle and Wizarding Foods _

Hey! If you ever visit Monster Island, say hi to Godzilla, because that's her Great Grandfather.

A split screen was used again to show the similarities between Godzilla and his great grand child. The great hall burst into laughter, The Slytherins trying to calm down a murderous looking Millicent.

_As long as you ignore the fact that you all have something in common, your secrets will be revealed. Today was only a taste. Things _WILL _change. This is your warning._

The words faded into nothing and then suddenly, the Scroll Screen went up into flames. Burning until not even the ashes were left. The students left the Great Hall that day in dazed silence. Two figures parted from the crowd.

**? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? THOT ! THOT ? **

"Harry?"

"Do you realize what this means? This isn't just some silly prank... What if they reveal-"

"Us? Whatever happens happens, Harry. Que sera sera, right? I'll let nothing get between us. Do you hear me? Nothing." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco." Harry grinned at him and then pulled Draco closer for a fierce kiss.

**A/N:**

_Once again, thanks to my beta Tanisha. You work Miracles chica._


	3. The Yellow Scroll

**Title: **The Herald of Truth

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**DISCLAIMER: **Me? Own Harry Potter? Laughs hysterically, tears pouring forth from eyes Oh gods! Ahahahahahahahaha! If you don't get it. That's a no. I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** It's the middle of the war and the casualties are amazingly high on both sides. There isn't a reason to laugh or be happy anymore. But suddenly, the Secrets of Hogwarts are being revealed one by one. Everyone is paranoid and everything is in disarray. Who's doing it? What are they trying to accomplish and who's next? SLASH. R/R

yah de yah Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

**Chapter Two: The Yellow Scroll**

It was Christmas, but no one was enjoying it. They watched each other suspiciously. No one dared make one untoward move. Paranoia clouded everyone's eyes. Who would be next? What would today's lunch bring? After the initial morning of Black Envelopes, crying students, and accusatory glances, Harry could be found in his usual unmapped room. The room that only Draco could find. He sighed to himself as he examined the sizable amount of presents around the tree. Most were for Draco, he knew. He didn't mind though. He didn't care. He had all he needed from his friends and Draco.

He worried his bottom lip as he sat down on the couch by the Christmas tree. He couldn't help but still feel a bit depressed. So many families were grieving over losses right now. Somewhere a battle was being fought or was just beginning.Somewhere someone was breathing a final breath. It sure as hell wouldn't be a happy Christmas for most of the students in Hogwarts. He didn't see when Draco opened the door to the room, nor did he see him as he came and sat next to him. He did feel the hands as they roamed over his chest, slipping under his shirt.

"Stop worrying. It's Christmas and we have presents to open." Harry allowed a smile to dominate his facial features.

"So we do. Why don't we get to it then?" Neither boy moved. Draco's hands were still roaming underneath Harry's shirt. He moaned a little bit.

"I've got the best present of all right here," Draco murmured pulling Harry into a blissfully sweet kiss.

**_!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!_**

Harry walked into the Great Hall for dinner noticing the somber look on everyone's faces, but trying desperately to ignore it. He sighed.He couldn't have one peaceful day, could he? He sighed once again.

His good mood quickly faded as the stares focused on him. He sat down at the Gryffindor table staring at his plate, trying not to make eye contact. He'd tough this dinner out, but only so that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be too mad that he didn't spend Christmas morning with them.

As if they had been summoned by his thoughts, Ron and Hermione strolled through the door hand in hand. Harry felt a quick pang of jealously before he viciously restrained it. Would he and Draco always have to hide? No, he wouldn't think like that. He once again silently renewed his vow to kill Voldemort as soon as possible. They smiled at him in grim acceptance, knowing that he would never tell them where he had been all day.

He caught sight of Draco's platinum hair and felt his spirits were immediately uplifted. He didn't need to be public, he just needed the silent support. It was good just the way it was. Food appeared on his plate and he set to it with a vigor that hadn't been present in weeks. Ron and Hermione were amazed, but smartly chose to say nothing. Harry was almost done with his dinner when a Canary flew into the room, chirping quite happily. Attached to it's leg was a bright yellow scroll; so yellow it almost blended into the bird's feathers. It did a couple of enthusiastic laps around the hall. Everyone stared at it in confusion. There was absolutely no one these days who used Canary messengers.

They were too weak, too chipper, and unbearably yellow. The little bird swiftly exited its last lap and flew to the middle of the room where it let its small bundle go. Everyone watched with trepidation as the lights in the room dimmed and the small scroll expanded itself. With one last chirp, which sounded faintly like a birdy laugh, the little thing exited the Hall leaving the expanded scroll behind. Once again images flickered onto the Scroll Screen. One picture highlighted itself and everyone quickly recognized Dean Thomas.

_ Dean Thomas  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
Loves Anything Dealing with Art  
Secretly Desires to settle down in Muggle London as an Art Dealer _

Be Still My Beating Heart. This boy can dance.

The image was blank for a moment, but then light suddenly flooded the scroll and there was Dean. He started off slow, but then began to fly. Doing splits in the air, pirouettes, spins... It really was amazing to see. You can be sure that if black people could be seen blushing, he would be beet read. As it were, you could see a slight red tinge to his brown. Girls and guys turned appreciative eyes upon him. More words appeared on the screen.

_ Yes, ladies and gents, that is a leotard and he is available._

Dean felt like a cornered mouse as most eyes in the hall took on an evil glint. Needless to say Dean would have his hands full for quite some time. The picture disappeared in a spinning vortex and was replaced with a picture of Hagrid. His jovial face filled the screen.

_ Rubeus Hagrid  
Professor  
Loves anything Dangerous (Animal Wise)  
Secretly Desires to own the Most Dangerous Zoo (featuring Norbert...and Fluffy)_

A picture of a Norwegian Ridgeback was shown as well as a three headed dog.

_ Our friendly neighborhood giant has been holding out on us. As of September 5, 1997, Hagrid has been the father of beautiful bouncing boy.  
_  
The screen changed to show Hagrid and Madame Maxime playing with a baby about the size of a baby killer whale. Up at the teacher's table, Hagrid looked shocked for a moment and then happy as all the students and teachers began to congratulate him. He tried unsuccessfully to hide behind his wide hands. Well, the mystery of where Hagrid disappeared to every weekend was finally solved. The picture and writing disappeared in a wave and another picture spiraled onto the screen.

_ Sybil Trelawney  
Professor  
Loves anything related to Death  
Secretly desires to posses the 'Inner Eye' (which she does to an extent) _

Our Divination professor approaching her fifty-first birthday is still...sadly... a virgin. Betcha shenever foretold this!

A shrill shriek of outrage filled the room and the students quickly stopped their laughing in the face of the glare that rivaled Snape's that Trelawney was now wearing. It wasn't often that she ate in the Great Hall, but now when she finally did... THIS HAPPENED. Haha, silly bint. The screen changed once again.

_ Neville Longbottom  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
Loves Plant life  
Secretly Desires to dominate Severus Snape in a one night tryst at least before school is up _

Our clumsy little boy is actually a practicing Rap star.

Neville looked absolutely mortified as his own face filled the screen and he started rhyming almost faster than the speed of light. The students were amazed by the fact that it actually sounded good. More than one foot had began to tap. There was also more than one protest as Neville's image left the screen and was replaced by another one.

_ Michael Corner  
Sixth Year Ravenclaw  
Loves shiny objects  
Secretly desires to put together his own museum._

_ Watch your items, Michael has sticky figures. BEWARE the kleptomaniac!_

As the picture changed it showed Michael walking through his room and placing a charm under his bed mattress. When the bed mattress was lifted a veritable mine of treasures was revealed. Gasps went through the hall and comments like 'Hey! That's my...' could be heard.  
The words disappeared in a flurry and new ones replaced them.

_ This is what...the second day and none of you have taken the hint that I am so kindly giving to you. UNITY! This one word can solve so many problems. I'll be watching._

The scroll screen rolled in on itself with a resounding SNAP, scaring the bejesus out of everyone. The Hall once again had something to talk about.**_  
_**

**_!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!_**

Harry walked into the rooms and saw Draco sitting in the armchair before the fire. He crawled into his lap, leaning against the warmth of Draco's body.

"Well, it's nice to feel needed," Draco said jokingly. Harry sighed and snuggled into him.

"Can you believe what happened today?"

"Yeah...who would ever thought that Neville had it in him?" Harry chuckled.

"I'm being serious."

"All right, all right. I don't know why you're worried."

"I'm not worried..." Harry said as Draco wrapped his arms around him. "I'm not."

"So why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I just have a funny feeling about this."

"Well, it's for the good of the school, right? I think whoever is doing this has the right idea. Sure, everyone wants to kill them about  
now, but they have the right idea. Now, let's enjoy the rest of our Christmas, hmm?"

"You have a one track mind," Harry said straddling Draco's lap.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"You're right. I wouldn't." They shared passionate kisses long into the night.

**A/N:**

Phew! That's done! Well... to tell the truth, it's been done for a while. The beta just checked it over. Didn't she do a good job. Thanks, Tanisha! Alright now... 3 is almost done! Muahahahaha. And 4 is in the works. It rocks having planned stories.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**DemonRoque  
theTigersFire**

_**wwwendy: Oh they're coming up soon. And it will be great! Muahahaha!**_

**serena23  
****jbcna**

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. So until next chapter, oui?_


	4. The TieDye Scroll

**Title: **The Herald of Truth

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**DISCLAIMER: **Me? Own Harry Potter? Laughs hysterically, tears pouring forth from eyes Oh gods! Ahahahahahahahaha! If you don't get it. That's a no. I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** It's the middle of the war and the casualties are amazingly high on both sides. There isn't a reason to laugh or be happy anymore. But suddenly, the Secrets of Hogwarts are being revealed one by one. Everyone is paranoid and everything is in disarray. Who's doing it? What are they trying to accomplish and who's next? SLASH. R/R

yah de yah Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

**Chapter Three: The Tie-Dye Scroll**

Draco opened his silver blue eyes to the bright sunshine of a new day. He was truly content. He pulled Harry's warm body closer to him. Gods! This was how things should always be. They were only 17. The only thing that they should be worrying about was school work and how best to pleasure each other, but that wasn't the case and wouldn't be as long as Voldemort still existed in the world.

His mind turned to the mystery of the Secret Scrolls, as the denizens of Hogwarts had taken to calling them. Of course, the fact that secrets were being revealed left right, and center was a bad thing, but he couldn't deny that whoever was doing this was smart and doing a good job. Without realizing it, the students at Hogwarts were teaming up to watch each others' back and figure out the identity of the mastermind before their own secrets were released.

This brought up another subject. Did this person now about him and Harry? Did they know where they met and what they did when they met? If they did, would they hesitate to tell this secret? Did he care? He thought about it. Draco knew he had told Harry that this person could do whatever they liked, and he wouldn't care, but that had just been to soothe the other boy's already frayed nerves. He really considered it now. No he wouldn't mind. A coming out less painful. He was happy with Harry and nothing would change that. He'd do anything for his Harry. He felt the stirrings of lust as Harry moved against him in his sleep. He had what he needed right here.

Emerald eyes blinked sleepily. A sleepy smile filled the smaller boy's face.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said softly placing a small kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Harry said softly, snuggling into Draco.

"It's a bit after 8." Harry groaned.

"Why ever are we up so early?"

"I can think of a few reasons..." Draco said running his hand through Harry's hair. His breath hitched as he felt Harry's mouth move against his neck. "That being one of them." He felt Harry grin against his neck.

"I want you, Draco," Harry said still torturing him with small bites and licks. "Make love to me." Draco groaned, his eyes darkening with lust and shimmering with love.

"What do you do to me, Harry?" Draco said and then proceeded to roll on top of him so that he was now straddling him. Harry's eyes were dark with the same mix of lust and love.

"The same thing you do to me. We set each other free." What followed those words was a lovemaking of epic proportions.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts with a decidedly chipper skip in his step and a small smile on his face. Today wouldn't be like other days. He refused to let anything bother him.

"You monster! You utter and complete bastard!" Harry heard the shout and wondered who it was aimed at. He turned and was shocked to see half of the school standing in the hall behind him. A sixth year boy, whom he didn't quite know, was pointing an accusing finger at him.

_Please Merlin, not this. Not today, not this!_ Harry thought to himself, but it was for naught. Still, he looked around in all directions just to make sure.

"Don't look around! You know who I'm talking about. Did you think we really wouldn't realize?" The boy waved the daily prophet in the air and Harry felt a jolt of fear run through him. _Gods, what is it now? _He tried to read the headline:

_**HARRY POTTER SITS BACK WHILE VOLDEMORT KILLS HUNDREDS**_

"You're purposely letting all of this happen! You're letting the wizarding world die!"

"It's not like that," Harry said in a pleading voice.

"Oh, no. I think it is. Everyone here thinks it is." The crowd answered this claim by shooting Harry contemptuous glares. He fought hard to stand his grround and not cringe at this new accusation. He felt anger spark within him but knew that he couldn't get angry with them. It could... no _would _ruin everything for him. "We know that it's you, Potter. We _know_! You'd like us to think that you're all sweet and innocent, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, but the truth is you're not. You're nothing but a two bit phony, a Death Eater in disguise, a--"

"And what's going on here?" Harry recognised that voice. He'd know it anywhere. The question was: What was it doing here? Draco sauntered into the middle of the circle, the crowd making allowances for him, thinking that now that Potter's most hated rival was here they'd really see a show. Apparently the sixth year was thinking the same thing. He pointed at Harry.

"Him! We're exposing him as the traitor he really is."

"Potter?" Draco said, disbelief clearly written across his features. "Harry Potter, traitor? You're kidding me! Potter is the most pansy arsed light supporter ever." Harry stared at Draco in shock as did most of the crowd.

"That's what he'd like you to think. Potter is a-"

"A wimp who doesn't know when to give up, the most self sacrificing loser to walk the planet, a strong headed stubborn mule who doesn't think first before jumping into situations, a guy who has sacrificed his life for all of you for 6 years running , and you think that he could make the cut as a Death Eater?" Draco was in the Sixth year's face now, but he hadn't raised his voice. It was a whisper that carried. The sixth year took a step back and gulped audibly. Draco looked at him as if he was the lowest scum on Earth. "Who am I?" he suddenly demanded.

"D-d-draco M-m-malfoy," the boy stuttered.

"And who is my father?" Draco asked with a raised brow and taking on a bored posture.

"L-l-lucius M-m-malfoy," the boy stuttered again.

"That's right. I know a Death Eater when I see one. Potter isn't it, doesn't have the balls to be. Now get out of my sight before I do something...unforgivable." The sixth year stared at Draco in disbelief and ran from the circle, bumping into McGonagall and a red faced Ron and Hermione. She stared at Draco and Harry in the middle of the circle and the still shell shocked crowd itself. She put on her best McGonagall glare.

"Well! Why are you all standing here like imbeciles? Into the Great Hall with the lot of you. Lunch is still to be had." The crowd moved jerkily into the Great Hall. Harry and Draco were still staring at each other, gazes locked. McGonagall upped her glare level.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so obliged," she said sarcastically breaking the boys out of their staring contest. Draco strided past them all. Hermione and Ron went to Harry. McGonagall pursed her lips, but decided to give the Trio their moment. She strided into an abnormally silent Great Hall.

"Are you okay, Harry? You're pale. Don't take what that sixth year said to you to heart," Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate, he's an idiot."Ron added. Harry just shook his head and allowed his best friends to lead him into the Great Hall.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

It was nearing the end of lunch and nothing had happened. The air above the Great Hall had stayed amazingly clear and no messengers had been spotted. The students of Hogwarts thought they had it. It was obviously a sign. Their hatred of Potter was now justified. Just when they thought they could breathe easy, a Peacock waddled into the Great Hall. It's hind plumage spread in an amazing display and a small multi-colored scroll in it's beak. The students watched it's progress not deterring it in anyway. When the bird reached the front of the hall, it threw the scroll over it's head and let it land on its fan like plumage. The bird batted the scroll into the sky where it stayed and flew away. The Great Hall let loose a simultaneous groan as the Scroll expanded.

_Did you really think you had it? Blaming Harry Potter? How low could you get? I'll tell you one thing. The only ones you have to blame are yourselves. Instead of sitting on your fat arses, you could get up and help instead of leaving everything to him! What does Unity mean to you? Such a simple word... only 5 letters. Well, until you realize for yourselves... let our little lesson continue. _

_Blaise Zabini_

_Seventh Year Slytherin_

_Loves himself... a lot._

_Secretly desires to be the world's biggest enigma_

_So you've been wondering exactly what sex Zabini is... well... hurt yourself no more with needless brain excercises. Zabini just so happens to be both._

The snap shot of Blaise changed to show him/her... he/she undressing in front of the mirror. With robes shed, there was a perfectly masculine chest. With pants shed, there was a perfectly feminine vagina. Everyone howled and hooted. Cat calls filled the Hall. In a swirl of colors, the snap shot was replaced by Padma Patil.

_Padma Patil_

_Seventh Year Ravenclaw_

_Loves to read... and study... errr yeah_

_Secretly desires to know everything in the World_

_Ever wonder how Padma keeps her girlish figure? Or should I say twig like figure? Here's the secret... She's anorexic._

The snap shot showed series of pictures of Padma pushing away her bowl of food in favor for two carrots and a piece of lettuce.

_Lavender Brown _

_Seventh Year Gryffindor_

_Loves to Gossip_

_Secretly desires to work for the Daily Prophet under Rita Skeeter_

_Lavender Brown, when not spreading rumors, is eating. But however does she stay so thin! Let's take it by syllables. Bu-Li-Mi-A_

The snap shot showed Lavender shovelling huge ammounts of food into her mouth and then later spewing it out into the toilet.

_Hannah Abbott_

_Seventh Year Hufflepuff_

_Loves to disect small defenceless animals_

_Secretly desires to be a Sadist_

_Boys... I hate to break it to ya... but you know that rack that somehow appeared between Start of school this year and halloween. It's potion and spell induced... meaning reaalllllly not natural.. plastic-y almost._

The male population of Hogwarts groaned in dissappointment.

_Yeah, I was dissappointed too._

The snap shot changed and Remus' congenial face filled the screen.

_Remus Lupin_

_Proffessor_

_Loves Defence Against the Dark Arts... and Mutts _(Snape allowed a small smile on his face at that) _and play in the forest_

_Secretly desires to be one with Nature_

_Our calm, considerate, open minded, sweet, loving defence against the dark arts teacher, who might i mention, hasn't tried to kill us is... the king pin when it comes to being a Player. Just call him Papi Remmy._

The series of pictures that accompanied this statement were amazing in their own rights. No one would have ever imagined that their sweet old teacher could look so...so... so... sultry! With leather pants, kohl eyeliner, a tight blue button-down, and the gray streaks artfully highlighted in his brunette hair... Remus Lupin was a knockout! And it was obvious that the men and women he was posing with in each picture thought the same. Remus looked at the screen in shock, but slowly a smirk that really _was_ out of place filled his face and a twinkle took place in his eyes. He nodded. Oh well... More fans for him. Muahahaha! Severus Snape was...restraining himself... He wanted to jump the wolf now! So that's what he hid under those worn robes... Harry stared at his surrogate Godfather and proffessor. This is what the man had become after Sirius' death? Well, his loss had changed everyone; made them do things they never would have done before. He chanced a look at Draco, but he didn't regret. The snap shot changed.

_Argus Filch_

_Grounds Keeper_

_Loves the torture of small children_

_Secretly desires to own a Boot Camp forUnruly Infants_

_Ah, our dear grounds keeper. Has anyone noticed the board lately? 500 more things have been added to his list! I bet you all have wondered what Filch's attachment to his cat is... Well, let me clear the confused air... Mrs. Norris is actually Filch's lover who happens to be an illegal animagus and Azkaban escapee.. Don't worry... she **is **innocent... much like Sirius Black._

Filch suddenly gulped, looking fearfully up at Dumbledore who merely twinkled merrily. Students gave an even wider birth to Filch and his cat.

_And none of this is leaving the building you realize. I've placed a special unbreakable charm on this screen so that no secrets may be repeated to anyone who doesn't already know._

Filch sighed, relief clearly written in his features and both cat and man slunk out of the Great Hall. The pictures left the screen and multicolored wording appeared on it.

_I'm being patient. Very patient... Today wasn't as bad as it could have been. I urge you to get the hint because all these secrets aren't all picnics and sunshine. And remember... it could be you next. _

The Screen didn't burn this time and it didn't roll up into nothing. It simply faded. The students exited the Hall.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked Draco, much later in their rooms. Harry was curled into Draco, who was reading the_ Art of War_. He put his book down and looked into Harry's too green eyes. He knew exactly what his lover was talking about.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?"

"I could've handled it," Harry said softly. "I've been handling it for six years now."

"Stop being an idiot Gryffindor," Draco said fiercely. "Why do you always think you have to do things alone?" They stared into each other's eyes, Harry not daring to respond for fear that he just might start crying. Goddam, why was he acting like such a baby? He curled closer to Draco, seeking his warmth and comfort. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair, soothing him.

"You're mine, Harry. I'll protect you always."

**A/N: **

**Sorry guys! My beta went AWOL... so I'm working with another and she's finally done with this chapter (. -.) Say thank you to the nice replacement, Marlie.The next one should be up really soon. Thanx for reading!**

**Reviewer Responses**

_jbcna_

_CrimsonTearsofPain_

**dracoroxmysox: No, you're right they shouldn't be worried. But they are and that scares them.**

**Tigris T. Draconis: Well, I'm glad that you had that insane urge. Makes me feel appreciated.**

_DemonRogue_

**theTigersFire: Thanks for the offer. Everything is already planned. Just try getting me to write everything out. Heh.**

_MalfoyAngel_


	5. The Veridian Scroll

**Title: **The Herald of Truth

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**DISCLAIMER: **Me? Own Harry Potter? Laughs hysterically, tears pouring forth from eyes Oh gods! Ahahahahahahahaha! If you don't get it, that's a no. I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** It's the middle of the war and the casualties are amazingly high on both sides. There isn't a reason to laugh or be happy anymore. But suddenly, the Secrets of Hogwarts are being revealed one by one. Everyone is paranoid and everything is in disarray. Who's doing it? What are they trying to accomplish and who's next? SLASH. R/R

yah de yah Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

**Chapter Four: The Veridian Scroll**

_I've been patient with them... Oh so patient! And yet, they still don't get it. Their puny minds can't wrap around the concept that I'm trying to convey through my masterpieces: my scrolls. They are a thing of beauty, aren't they? With the planning , the plotting, and the cunning that went into them, they would have to be. But alas, I am digressing. The point is they're being purposely thick! I know it. It's fairly easy. You all have something in common. Stop fighting with each other and unite. The world will be a better place. How hard is that? As it is now, my own generation sickens me. The lies and the secrets haven't stopped and violence is being implemented more and more... Everytime I look into their faces, I feel like vomiting._

_Sigh._

_I'll give them a break today, but after this, things will get very interesting. Catch ya later._

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

The whole population of Hogwarts sat in the Great Hall that morning and were much subdued. The slightest sound made them jump and they sat huddled into groups at their tables. Afterall, there was safety in numbers, right? Surely, the spy wouldn't be able to see everything with so many people in one place... At least they were beginning to think together.

They ate slowly, munching quietly, not daring to utter a word for fear that it might be used against them. The Great Hall doors banged open and everyone jumped and turned wide eyes upon them, but there was nothing there. They looked around as if the thing would suddenly be behind them, but still, there was nothing. They sighed in unwarranted relief.

Suddenly a whirlwind started above the Great Hall and when it was over, all that was left was a Veridian scroll. It unrolled itself and words appeared.

_My, aren't we jumpy! Whatever for? Surely a little scroll isn't that frightening. If you all weren't so dense, this wouldn't be needed. Rest assured, my point will drill its way through your thick little skulls, although I am starting to see a spark of intelligence in a few eyes. I'll go easy on you today. I'm feeling generous and lets say it's my belated Christmas present. Enjoy._

A snap shot appeared on Scroll.

_Terry Boot_

_Seventh Year Ravenclaw_

_Loves to over-analyze_

_Secretly desires to cure Crucio induced madness_

_You wouldn't expect this from the traditional Ravenclaw he is, but Mr. Boot enjoys riding brooms. He has 20 different oils to ensure smooth operation and especially enjoys the strawberry flavore-...scented... He's made my broom happy more than once. _

Terry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as the snap shot showed him admiring one of his many bottles of _Go!_ Wizarding Lube. No one was supposed to know that until _after_ he came out with his cure which was almost a sure thing with all the research he had done. The Snap shot changed.

_Gregory Goyle_

_Seventh Year Slytherin_

_Loves to read Shakespeare and solve complex problems with lots of numbers and division signs and cubic square roots and other such things._

_Secretly desires to be the world's greatest Mathematician_

_Heh, not only is Goyle not as dumb as everyone thought, but he also wears pink lingerie under his school robes._

Everyone looked away as the snap shot showed Goyle pulling on his lingerie. No one had as of yet noticed the one pair of admiring eyes, but they would. The snap shot changed.

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Seventh Year Gryffindor_

_Loves to drink. He is Irish afterall_

_Secretly desires to concoct a special brew_

_Seamus happens to enjoy what's under Goyle's robes._

The snap shot that was on previously now expanded to show Seamus sitting across the room admiring Goyle. The Hall stared at Seamus, who just shrugged in an "I likes what I likes" way. The Hall shuddered as a whole. The snap shot changed once again.

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Seventh Year Slytherin_

_Loves to write Poetry and read great British works_

_Secretly desires to write a masterpiece novel_

_Apart from also not being as stupid as he looks, Crabbe happens to have a bit of an obsession. He likes to sniff dirty men's underwear. He gets a supply from the House Elves, whenever they do laundry._

The snap shot showed Crabbe in a pile of underwear sniffing them with an admiring look on his face. He looked as if he was in heaven. Many of the guys in the Great Hall were turning green.

"I told you I didn't take your underwear last week, Dean," Seamus said, a bit green himself.

"Sorry, mate," Dean said, still in shock. The snap shot changed.

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Seventh Year Hufflepuff_

_Loves anything cute_

_Secretly desires to own a Stuffed Animal Farm_

_A little birdie told me that Finch-Fletchley dines on the boogies of his dorm mates while they slumber. And guess what, that little birdie was right._

The snap shot suddenly showed Justin sneaking from bunk to bunk whispering a spell to levitate a glowing mass of green out of his dorm mates noses. Many in the hall turned green or greener at the thought. The Seventh Year boys had an epiphany. _That's_ why their noses were amazingly clean in the morning.

_Madame Pomfrey_

_School Nurse_

_Loves NitPicking_

_Secretly desires to eradicate the world of Injury_

_Madame Pomfrey wasn't born with a caring bone in her body. She can't stand humanity in fact. If the money wasn't so good, she would have left this world a long time ago. She takes a potion to Induce 'Mother Hen' urges. Shocker._

The students looked at their loveable school nurse. They had known she had to be on something, but to figure out that all her caring was nothing but a farce! It almost broke their little hearts.The scroll shimmered as if it was chuckling at them and all images disappeared. Words appeared once again on the screen.

_Well... you can bet things will be getting a little more interesting tomorrow. Ta Ta For Now, Loves. Muahahahaha..._

And with that the scroll shimmered into nothingness. Although appalled by the events, the proffessors could not help but be grudgingly impressed. It was magnificent wandwork.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Harry laughed as Draco chased him around the couch, wearing nothing but a pair of pink bunny slippers, an all pink leotard, and pink bunny ears.

"Harold James Potter! You change me back this instant!" Draco shouted choosing to go in the opposite direction instead of the roundabout one they were going in now. Thinking himself a genius, he reached out to grab Harry, but his hands went through nothingness. "What the hell?"

'Harry' stuck out his tongue and began to cackle insanely. The door opened and Draco turned around to come face to face with a smiling Harry. "What the hell?" he uttered again. There was a click and a flash. "I know you just didn't." Harry smiled and put on a decidedly Malfoy smirk. The cackling Harry dissappeared with a last mad cackle.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I told you not to go looking in my trunk for your surprise. Now see what happens." Draco decided to change tactics.

"But Harry," he said pouting. "I was just so curious... and it's almost New Years anyway... Can't I just have a peek?" He put on his most pathetic look.

"No, you Slytherin. Do you think I don't know all your tricks after all this time?" Harry smiled gleefully at him as he performed the counter-curse. "Now, I'll let you off with a warning this time..." He didn't get to finish as he found himself on the ground with a handful of Draco. "Well, if this is the reaction I get everytime I'm magnaminous, I think I'll do it more often." Draco leaned down for a slow but demanding kiss. When he was finished, Harry was flushed and out of breath.

"Tell me whats in your trunk?" Draco asked fixing Harry with smouldering silver eyes.

"Not on your life. Now come here." Harry pulled Draco closer to him putting their previous kiss to shame with the fierceness of this new one. He grinded into Draco, drinking the moan that spilled out of the other boys mouth. And thus bgan a symphony of cries and shouts of pleasure, of guttural sounds, and some hissing thrown into the mix that lasted long into the night. Later when Draco was sleeping in the makeshift bed, he would never notice the look of immense sadness that crossed over Harry's features. Draco wasn't the only one with Slytherin tricks.

**A/N:** This only took me a couple weeks, not a month or a year! Yay! It was done before and supposed to go up last week, but I started school again. I'm a senior guys! And as such, I really don't want to fuck up. Fortunately for you, I barely have any classes that it is even remotely possible to fuck up in. So on to reviews! And as always, stay sweet, stay cool.

**Reviewer Responses:**

_**wwwendy: Yep, thought it was one of those things that just had to be explained. When that thought comes back, make sure you let me know. **_

_ObsidianFate_

_CrimsonTearsOfPain_

_theTigersFire_

_**Jujube15: Oh, I think Snape's got the stuff that Remmy needs to settle down. You know the whole conquer thing. Lol. Gives me ideas for a side story.**_

_mei_

_dracoroxmysox_


	6. The Bronze Scroll

**Title: **The Herald of Truth

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**DISCLAIMER: **Me? Own Harry Potter? Laughs hysterically, tears pouring forth from eyes Oh gods! Ahahahahahahahaha! If you don't get it, that's a no. I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** It's the middle of the war and the casualties are amazingly high on both sides. There isn't a reason to laugh or be happy anymore. But suddenly, the Secrets of Hogwarts are being revealed one by one. Everyone is paranoid and everything is in disarray. Who's doing it? What are they trying to accomplish and who's next? SLASH. R/R

yah de yah Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

**Chapter Five: The Bronze Scroll**

Harry put the finishing touches on his plans. He knew what he was going to do, how he was going to do it, and he really didn't care how long it was going to take as long as he finished it. He _needed _to finish it. He had his main plan and four back-ups just in case. He was feeling rather Slytherin at the moment. He put another few items in his black bag and shrunk it down, fitting it into his pocket. This was everything he would need. The previous year, he had began dabbling in Wandless Magic, strengthening his own innate ability. He could do anything now without his wand and he didn't tire as quickly. He was ready. Tomorrow was the day. He ruffled the other pieces of parchment over his desk to make it seem like that was what he had been working on. He had finished his holiday assignments 1 week previous.

Draco stared at the closed room door. Harry had locked himself in there all day, claiming to do homework and claiming that if Draco was there with him... less homework would get done. And although he heard a continuous scratching of a quill and knew that he was a rather distracting type of bloke, he couldn't help but think that whatever Harry was doing, it wasn't homework. He shook his head as if to rid himself of the thought. But that was insane. What else could Harry be working on with such vigor? He himself had yet to start the perhaps endless amounts of homework that had been assigned by over eager professors, preparing for summertime NEWTS, over the Christmas hols. Harry had the right idea. He worried his bottom lip. He was beginning to feel restless. Alright. If Harry wasn't out in five minutes, he was going in. He breathed an almost audible sigh of relief when Harry came out 30 seconds later, throwing himself dowm on the couch next to Draco. Harry himself sighed deeply, exaggerating it.

"I've finished my assignments!" He said placing just the right amount of relief, awe, and smugness into his voice.

"What?" Draco asked him, not really believing it.

"Go in there if you wish. Everything is done and correctly. I think those are the best assignments I've ever done in my life. Even my Potions assignment. I'm sure it can't be beat." Harry placed his head in Draco's lap, closing his eyes. He would miss this.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Later, though. I've been Harry-less all morning and there are just some cravings that need to be satisfied." Harry opened his eyes, looking into the lust filled ones of his lover.

"Is that so?"

"That is so."

"Well, I think we might be able to work something out."

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Hours later, a thoroughly ravished Harry walked out of the rooms. He fairly skipped to his private lessons with Snape. Nothing would ruin the day. Not Voldemort and his lackeys, not those thrice damned black envelopes, and certainly not any uppity students who had delusions of grandeur. He didn't notice the analytical amber eyes that followed his movements, didn't notice the flash of silver as a pen glided over paper, and certainly didn't notice that he and Draco had never truly been alone.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

"I'm telling you he's planning something!" Ronald Weasley shouted at his girlfriend not for the first time. Hermione Granger simply sat down on the couch taking it all in. She was used to this. Used to him. She knew just what to say and how to say it.

"Ron, why would Harry be planning something? I know he hasn't been hanging around us a lot lately and sticking to himself, but we've gone to Dumbledore and he hasn't noticed anything amiss. Harry's just having difficult times what with everyone blaming him. He just needs time to thing things through." She said it in a soft soothing voice although she was seething inside. This had to be the hundreth time that he brought something like this up.

"Hermione, you're supposed to be the smart one-"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she bristled.

"Let me finish. No offense or anything, but I've known him longer. I've seen him when he's let his guard down. I know it, Hermione. I see it in his eyes. There's this hidden knowledge there. This resignation. He's planning something and its probably not smart, but then again with Harry, when are things ever smart?"

"Ron..." Hermione said standing up and wrapping her arms around her lover. "Ron, please, listen to yourself. Harry's not planning anything. He's simply going through a rough time. He's not even finished with lessons yet. It's simply too early for anything to happen." Ron sighed, resignedly. She would never understand, but he played along.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She kissed him and he kissed her back, heart not in it. Something was wrong with his best mate and it seemed like no one else was able to see it.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Neville Longbottom ran through the halls of Hogwarts. Ever since that parchment had come out, he had been running through the halls from all his crazy fan girls. Chancing a look behind him, he didn't notice the thing that had stepped into his path. He whipped his head around when he heard a slight thump and oomph before falling on top. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, having had years of practice with these types of situations. He was preparing to stutter out his apology and help the other up when he finally got a look at the splayed form. His hand hung in the air, halfway to its destination. Blaise Zabini. Neville gulped. There was no denying that he found the Slytherin inexplicably hot even knowing that he had some woman bits, but that only added to his charm. Neville felt his cock twitching. He stepped closer and words broke into his clouded head.

"-just stand there, Longbottom. Help me up." Neville slammed back to reality. Oh yes. He had caused this. He helped Blaise up, but didn't let go of his hand until Blaise cleared his throat. He dropped the hand as if it were a piece of molten lava. Blaise chuckled. Neville stammered out his apology, but didn't move away. He looked worriedly at the Slytherin in front of him, wondering how he would respond. Blaise looked up through his long eyelashes, analyzing the Gryffindor in front of him. He knew that look, had seen it many times but never had epected it from this boy, this Gryffindor, this... Longbottom. He smiled at the other boy. He wasn't a bad looking bloke.

"So, Neville," he said liking how the name rolled off his tongue, "I noticed your scroll. I have to admit, you are rather good." Neville blushed and Blaise found it unbearably cute.

"Errr, uh, thanks... I um noticed your scroll too and I... errr. Yeah..." They stared at each other. Neville felt something odd within him. He stared at Blaise and then took the other in his arms and kissed him ferociously.

"Mmmm, well let no one ever say you lack Gryffindor courage." And thus the winds of change began blowing.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Walking into the Great Hall some students got the shock of their life. Neville Longbottom was sitting at the Slytherin table. Not only this, but he was being thoroughly ravished by one Blaise Zabini... Or at least that was what both fervently hoped for. Instead they sat at tables on opposite sides of the hall, thoroughly frustrated. They knew that at this time, a relationship such as their own would not be appreciated. Then again maybe they wouldn't have to wait so long if these scrolls did their jobs right. Speaking of...

The doors to the Great Hall had been thrown open with inexplicable force. Bronze armour was clanking it's way down the divide. A bronze scroll was cluthched within its guilded hands. The teachers standing quickly shot stupefies and other such spells at it, only to have them bounce back. The armour stopped at the front of the hall throwing its message into the air, before liquifying into a steaming puddle of metal.

The scroll expanded into a bronze colored screen. Flashes of color filled it before it finally settled.

_Did you miss me? I'll cut to the heart of things, eh? Wouldn't want you to get bored or miss my meaning. I know it's hard for you to settle your minds on such elementary concepts, but you can do it! I know you can. Watch, m'dears._

_Filius Flitwick_

_Proffessor_

_Loves to charm and be charmed_

_Secretly desires to grow to 5 ft 1_

_To go with our Proffessor's truly childish height, he's got a truly childish habit. Proffessor Flitwick still wets the bed._

The snap shot changed to show Flitwick rising from his bed and leaving a large wet spot. The Hall burst into laughter as their petit Charms teacher turned completely red.

"I told you to try those muggle rubber diapers," Dumbledore could be heard telling his staff member with a mad twinkle in his eyes. The snap shot changed.

_Hermione Granger_

The Gryffindor table was suddenly quiet. They managed to get something on Hermione! Amazing! Who was this kid?

_Seventh Year Gryffindor_

_Loves to study_

_Secretly desires to be a Ravenclaw_

_ You wouldn't believe it, but Ms. Granger has indeed failed something in life._

"Preposterous!" Hermione could be heard saying loudly and with a pale face. "Preposterous!" she repeated again.

_You'd like to think so, Granger, but I know for a fact that you failed Muggle Studies...twice!_

The whole Hall gasped as Hermione held parchments in her hands with Ts marked on the tops. One was clearly the Muggle Studies assignment that she had been doing for well over 6 months. Even before she was a 5th year.

"Hermione. You told me you got an 'O' on that paper," Ron said in slight shock.

"No, you assumed I did. I just never corrected you," Hermione said tiredly. The Snap shots changed.

_Ronald Weasley_

_Seventh Year Gryffindor_

Said Gryffindor was watching the scroll with big wide eyes, half chewed food falling out of his gaping hole of a mouth.

_Loves to eat_

_Secretly desires to be star Keeper for the Chudley Canons._

_Alright. boys and girls. You wouldn't expect this from our hot tempered Mr. Weasley... or maybe you would... but one night... Ron dearest had too many butterbeers and woke up in the morning next to Dobby the house elf. And the little thing has been dearly satisfied ever since._

The snap shot showed a very horrified Ron Weasley in a bed with a small house elf with a happy smile. The great hall stared in silent shock.

"Soo. Is that why Dobby doesn't follow me around anymore Ron?" Harry asked. "It's okay... er... I'm still your friend."

"Shut up, Harry," Ron muttered dejectedly. The snap shot changed.

_Ginny Weasley_

_Sixth Year Gryffindor_

_Loves to Flaunt Her Stuff_

_Secretly desires to be a Porn star_

Ron paled and then reddened letting out a scandalised and shocked cry of "GINNY!"

_SO! In order to become that much wanted position of Porn Star, Ginny has been giving head half price every Tuesday behind the Quidditch Stands, rain or shine. Two for One Wednesdays. No gag reflex and spreads her legs every other Thursday. She takes it anywhere._

The following scenes were blurred, but it was so obvious what was going on.

_Sorry, ickle firsties. It seems I'm forcing you into your own a little early. A little knowledge doesn't hurt, though. At least you guys are smarter than your elders._

The Hall wondered what that meant and then looked at the first years. Actually looked.Why had the Gryffindors never noticed the handful of slytherins and ravenclaws that had sat at their table? For that matter, why had then Slytherins never noticed the Gryffindors and Merlin! Hufflepuffs sitting there?

_I know what your thinking. The answer is quite simple. No one notices first years ever. Their not as stupid as they look. Moving on!_

The snap shot changed and Pansy Parkinson's face filled it. Some of the boys flinched.

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Seventh Year Slytherin_

_Loves to Nag Nag NAG_

_Secretly desires to own the world_

_It's common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy doesn't adore his wife as much as he should. It is also common knowledge that he has been known to indulge in Mistresses. Meet his youngest. Take a bow, Pansy. You're Lucius' bitch!_

_We're nearing the end of my little escapade... Well, I won't lie. It all really depends on you. Heh, think about it. Cya._

The scroll fell to the ground and transfigured itself into a suit of bronze armour not unlike the first one that had walked into the hall. The suit of armour saluted to the students, turned and saluted to the teachers, and then calmly walked out of the hall. If the students and teachers had been thinking clearly, they would have thought to follow it. Not that it would get them anywhere as it turned into a little fox and scurried away into the dark halls of Hogwarts.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Draco sat in the common room of his and Harry's private rooms faithfully doing his holiday homework. He didn't know precicesly where Harry went off to after the scroll, but he figured it was to needle Granger and Weasley about their respective secrets. He had known about Pansy and in retrospect, Harry had known too. That was just one of the many reasons he had broken off his engagement to her. He sighed. He wished Harry was here. He really didn't want to do his homework. He let his quill drop to the parchment and leaned back against his chair, closing his eyes. He imagined hot lips against his neck, a hand running through his hair, and one hand creeping lower. Believing the touches had far more substance to them than in a mere wet dream, Draco opened his eyes and was met with emerald. The kiss ended. Harry smiled.

"See, this is why you shouldn't do homework in the common room. There's always a chance of... distraction." Harry straddled Draco and Draco pulled him closer. Their erections very obvious to each other.

"Well, maybe I feel like being distracted," Draco said nibbling on Harry's neck in the spot he knew made him crazy. Harry moaned, but still managed a response even with his mind going fuzzy around the edges.

"Good, cause I feel like being distracting." Harry began to grind into him, needing the friction that the act would offer him, but it wasn't enough; not nearly enough. In one movement both Draco's and Harry's shirts had been ripped open. In another, the shirts were thrown to only Merlin knows where. The boys gasped at the feel of skin against skin. Draco focused his attention on Harry's left nipple.

"Sweet Merlin, Draco," Harry breathed while arching against his lover. "I need you. I need you so much." The boys managed to make it to the bedroom still attached by the lips. A feat even the most accomplished lovers couldn't handle. Draco laid Harry down gently on top of the bed, settling his weight over him. He drank Harry up as if he were the finest wine. He allowed his hands to wander. Petting here, squeezing there. He knew all the contours of this body. This body was his, he thought possessively. All his. Being his, he would do anything to protect it. He smiled to himself in the kiss as Harry let out a particularly loud groan as one of his hands had trailed over Harry's sweet spots.

Soon, both boys were quickly divested of pants and all undergarments, freeing straining arousals. Draco reached into a draw pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. He lovingly began to prepare Harry and himself. He locked eyes with his lover communicating his love. Everytime they did this, it felt like the first time. Each time infinitely better than the last. He slowly began entering Harry, nibbling on the boy's neck and enjoying the small gasps and moans that he was making. He loved sliding into his lover. He loved the slap slap noises that they made as they came together again and again and again. He loved the explosion of colors that came, he loved the feel as he stroked his lover to completion, and he loved the sounds of their voices as they melded into one cry of pleasure. He loved his Harry. He loved him to an inexplicable degree.

"Draco, I love you so much. Don't forget that. Okay. Promise me," Harry said sleepily. Now Draco was a bit confused. harry really did sound like a fatalist just there, but he understood the need for his lover to be reassured and answered accordingly.

"Never, Harry. I'll never forget. I promise." They both fell into a deep sleep.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Harry woke up later at 4:00 a.m. He slowly detached himself from his sleeping lover. Making sure that thhe other was still sleeping by the time he was freed. He cast a low grade sleeping spell on him so that he would not wake up in the meantime.

"I love you, Draco. So much." He got dressed and rushed around the room gathering his things. When he was sure he had everything, he leaned down to Draco once more and placed a soft kiss on the boys perfect lips. "I'll come back for you."

A lone figure streaked across the Hogwarts grounds and into the Forbidden Forest as the sun peaked it's sleepy head. No one noticed.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter and still it's only been 2 weeks. Smokin! The next chapter will probably take longer. I don't know why it will, but I know it will. School and other such things being a big part of the reason. I hope you guys liked it. This is so rough. It's unbetaed. All of them have lives! The horror! I hope I'll be able to put up the betaed one when I get it though, so that would probably go a long way, eh? Well once again. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

**wwwendy: Ha, very perceptive. I see some people are using that thing inside their craniums. It's a brilliant idea, but not exactly it. Guess again. How did you do on your exam?**

_E_

**fifespice: All will be well in the end, I promise.**

**Jujube15: Indulge in your need to cackle. I do. Muahahahaha! **

_theTigersFire_

**tearfulrose: OMG is on a bit of a Hiatus right now. I promised myself that I would work on it as soon as I finished this story. Luckily, this fic is almost over. I believe this chapter marks the halfway point.**

_insane-chick_

_dracoroxmysox_

**Jack or Jill: I'll never tell...well at least not until the last chapter. -**


	7. The Obsidian Scroll

**Title: **The Herald of Truth

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**DISCLAIMER: **Me? Own Harry Potter? Laughs hysterically, tears pouring forth from eyes Oh gods! Ahahahahahahahaha! If you don't get it, that's a no. I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** It's the middle of the war and the casualties are amazingly high on both sides. There isn't a reason to laugh or be happy anymore. But suddenly, the Secrets of Hogwarts are being revealed one by one. Everyone is paranoid and everything is in disarray. Who's doing it? What are they trying to accomplish and who's next? SLASH. R/R

yah de yah Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

**Chapter Six: The Obsidian Scroll**

Harry trudged through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest determinedly. So what if he had been in here for six hours already with neither rest nor food? So what if he had been chased by all manners of creatures? And so what if he yearned for Draco's strong embrace? He was a man on a mission and he had a strong will dammit! He would not be defeated by homesickness. He felt something dig into his back.

"Throw your wand to the ground." But he just might be defeated by Death Eaters. Harry calmly did as asked.

"Hah, Potter! It seems as if we've got you now. You won't be able to slip through any holes and Dumbledore isn't here to save you."

"Yes, you're right about one thing. Dumbledore isn't here to save me." The Death Eater's eyes glowed with misplaced accomplishment.

"Stupefy," Harry whispered. The Death Eater fell to the ground in shock. "I don't need Dumbledore to fight my battles." Making sure to mask his magical signature he tied the Death Eater up and transported it to the Ministry. He had a long journey ahead of him and if there were anymore Death Eaters out here, he'd take them on. After all, he had a schedule to keep.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Draco woke up later that morning, realizing that he felt rather cold. He turned over, one hand searching blindly for his lost lover and best source of warmth. Realizing that he was hitting nothing but air, he cracked one eye open and then, realizing that he was in bed all alone, slowly levered himself up. He didn't hear any sound coming from the showers and didn't hear anything in the common room, so he was very perplexed. Harry was not a morning person. What could have dragged him out of bed this early? Draco didn't think he had any extra lessons today. Shivering a bit, he wrapped the covers around him. Why was it so cold? The covers didn't help much. Draco sighed. He was over worrying really. There was nothing wrong. Harry was safe and somewhere within Hogwarts. Probably with Dumbledore or another teacher doing whatever he did in those lessons of his. At least he hoped so. With that troubling thought, he got up to prepare for the day.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

In the Great Hall, students sat down to their breakfasts somberly. They all felt as if something was missing, but they did not know what. They walked in and sat wherever they ended up, not caring that the person next to them was wearing green, or yellow, or blue, or scarlet. They were simply too tired and confused to care. They didn't talk, finding it hard just to open their mouths and fit a spoon or fork inside. As they woke up, they realized what they were doing but could not find it within themselves to care. Grudgingly, they began making conversation with whoever was sitting next to them. Of course they all had ulterior motives. The Slytherins just wanted the scrolls to go away before it got anymore of their number. The Gryffindors also wanted this, but they also wanted the new moves that Slytherin was forming in their daily practice sessions. The Ravenclaws wanted to know what made each house tick. And the Hufflepuffs... well... okay... the Hufflepuffs had no ulterior motives, but that's not the point.

Draco Malfoy walked into this scene and stared dumbstruck for a few minutes before his mind started working. This was his chance to figure out where Harry went. He spotted a few Seventh Year Slytherins at the Gryffindor table and wandered over there. He sat down, pretending to be still half asleep and started eating his food with a one mindedness. He didn't notice the hush of the Hall as they realized where he was sitting and waited for the onslaught of rage that was sure to ensue. Blaise Zabini, catching a whiff of that Gryffindor courage that seemed to saturate the air at this table, tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Um, Draco." Draco blinked twice and focused his pretend hazy attention on the boy in front of him.

"Yes, Zabini?"

"Do you realize that you're sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Draco blinked and looked around taking in the scarlet and gold about the table. He stared intently at it and the people staring at him before switching his gaze back to Blaise.

"Yes, and -what is your point?" The hall was struck silent. What did the Draco Malfoy just say.

"This is the Gryffindor table. GRYF-FIN-DOR."

"Yes, well, I understand all of that, but I'm simply too tired to move. You're all just going to have to deal with me," he said addressing the Gryffindors who were all staring at him in shock. He took a sip of his coffee.

"So, where is the Golden Boy?" Draco asked startling the Gryffindors around him. Ron and Hermione appeared to be ruffled.

"We don't know, Malfoy. What is it to you?" Draco put his cup of coffee down and looked at them. "If I were you, I would keep an eye on him. He's not as strong as he looks." With that he stood up and left the hall with most of the Gryffindor table staring after him.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Draco Malfoy was pissed. He had looked all over this Merlin forbidden school and had not found Harry. Instead, he found this… this… he didn't even know what to call it.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am sorry, but please do not come look for me. I need to do this Draco and I need to do it alone. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, but Draco, if I don't make it… if I don't make it, I'm sorry. You should know that I love you with all my heart. I love you more than you could ever know. You changed me, Draco, and I'm grateful for that. Now you can change someone else._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Draco stared at the letter once more, crushing it within his fist. If that _Gryffindor_ thinks he can get away with this idiocy, he's got another thing coming. With that he prepared to set off, not realizing he was acting a bit Gryffindorish himself.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

The Hall continued their breakfast behavior in lunch, finding that they actually had enjoyed sitting with different members of rival houses. Yet, there was still a throng of students who absolutely refused to mingle. No one noticed the two missing students.

Suddenly, a great rumbling sound was heard. The doors to the Great Hall were on the floor in the next second and in the second after that, a great glimmering obsidian marble was barreling down the aisle towards the staff table. Seeming as if struck by an _Impedimenta_ curse or a super-powered _Stupefy_, the marble came to an abrupt halt. The over-sized marble began shaking and imploded upon itself. Fine obsidian dust covered the hall.

As if by some other force, the dust began to collect near the ceiling. An obsidian black scroll was formed from the dust. It expanded into a scroll screen and half of Hufflepuff fainted.

_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Did you think I was gone? Did you really believe I would disappear so easily? Frankly, I am not happy with the results. Is it really so much to ask? You think that a threat to one's privacy would be enough, but it obviously isn't. Or maybe you think it is because you have nothing to hide. That is not the case, eh? Trust me. I can find it. You will unite. What? Are you just too bloody thick headed to follow simple instructions? Only unity can save Hogwarts at this point. No one is alone. No one should be forced to fight alone. No one. I am convinced, though, truly I am, that you will overcome your petty differences or else brain impairments I fairly **titter** at the thought of the power that this school will have access to at that moment. So here is something to get you going. A kick in the arse to push you along. Please get the hint so I won't have to play my bomb card._

The Scroll went blank. It was a few minutes before the image appeared on the screen after shifting through a number of students' faces. It finally settled. White shadowed words filled the screen.

_Colin Creevey  
__Sixth Year Gryffindor  
__Loves to Indulge in Stalker-like Activities_

_Secretly desires to begin his own magazine named "**Harry Boy**"_

_I bet you never saw this coming, but for all of you who have gotten too close to Colin recently… Have you ever wondered why so many of the people he takes pictures of mysteriously disappear? He's a contract killer, ladies and gents. Dead useful, but dead dangerous._

The action picture that was shown was of Colin smiling manically and developing pictures in his basement. Half of the pictures were on the wall with either swords or daggers through them and X's across them in a shade of red that could only be associated with blood. The Gryffindors around Colin promptly moved closer to him. Whispers of "Hey, Colin, can you visit my mom?" could be heard.

_Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster  
__Loves Sugary Confections_

_Secretly desires to take over Muggle candy shops and become the ultimate Candy Man. Also to melt down 100 tons of chocolate and create a swimming pool of it. Flubber. Tink. TickerTape._

Dumbledore twinkled. A smile filled his face as he began to chomp happily on a lolly.

_Although not a secret from the well-trained, Dumbledore is an exhibitionist. The portraits of Headmasters-past never used to be in his office. They were moved there so he could fulfill all of his scandalous needs._

The picture changed to show young Dumbledore sneaking around in the dead of night and coming into the Great Hall, which was filled with portraits. He removed each one from the wall with a wave of his wand, twinkling madly. "I'll show you something better," was whispered before the scroll screen went blank. The hall was mildly mortified. Their esteemed Headmaster? They looked to him and he didn't even seem fazed in the least. Really. They all should have known. The scroll screen began sifting through pictures once again.

_Severus Snape  
__Professor  
__Loves Potions and the torture of First Years and the torture of Harry Potter…and Gryffindors in general_

_Secretly desires to see Harry Potter on hands and knees worshipping him_

_I bet a lot of people have been wondering this for a very long time. Why exactly does Severus Snape hate James Potter so very much? Well, let me shine a light on this very dark path. Snape had a crush on Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He had followed them to the Whomping Willow that night hoping to see both of his crushes in the nude at the same time. James Potter ruined that for him._

The picture changed to show young Severus Snape sneaking over the grounds of Hogwarts with a smirk on his face. He crept up to the base of the trunk, easily immobilizing it. He had one eye up to the trunk. The perspective changed then and the hall could now see what Severus saw.

_"Don't worry, Moony," a young Sirius Black began as he undressed. "James and I have been practicing and with both of us here, your transformation will be smoother than ever!" Remus simply smiled at him weakly, beginning to undress also. He didn't get far as he began to transform.. At that moment, Severus was torn away from the peep hole. He looked up at James Potter with complete and utter loathing_.

The Hall gasped in shock. The picture disappeared and was soon replaced with another.

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Professor  
__Loves Catnip_

_Secretly Desires to test each and every one of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes on Professor Trelawney._

_You wouldn't believe this, but there is documented proof. McGonagall used to be a stripper in Muggle London, stage naned 'Vixen' and she hasn't lost her touch. There is more than one reason for the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes._

Panicked screams were heard through the hall. One Ravenclaw ran into a wall screaming "My God! My eyes!" Every boy in Slytherin who had nicked Playboys off of muggle children promptly fainted. The picture changed.

_Professor Sprout  
__Professor  
__Loves plants… a lot  
__Secretly desires to cultivate the world's largest Marijuana Field_

_Now Professor Sprout is an unassuming person. You wouldn't notice her and that is exactly what she relies on. Sprout, believe it or not, has an unhealthy attraction to her Mandrakes. Say it with me now. Den-dro-phi-li-ac._

The Hall was shell shocked. They couldn't close their mouths. They clutched their heads, trying to erase these images from their heads. "Will it never end?" One student shouted. "Will it never end?"

The Scroll Screen blanked out. Words began to appear.

_I bet none of you have noticed. Are you satisfied with your minor accomplishments? I look out among you and I see cowards. I'm not going to tell you what you should already know. I suggest you wise up. On yes! Happy New Year's Eve. _

With that the parchment began to crumble back into fine dust. A wind from seemingly no where blew it from the Great Hall. The students began to converse. The teachers forgetting their embarrassment and outrage also began to put their heads together. What could they not have noticed? They noticed everything! The Hall began their meals once again in contemplative silence.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Draco stepped into the Owlery.

"Hedwig," he called silently. "Hedwig!" The beautiful snowy white owl glided down from the rafters and landed on Draco's shoulder. She nipped his fingers gently when he began to stroke her.

"Harry's gone missing," he whispered . "The great prat." He began walking out of the castle. He was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest before he spoke to her again. "Will you help me find him?" Hedwig hooted and took off into the skies above the forest. She circled twice before doubling back and swooping low to glide over Draco's shoulder low enough so that he could see her dive back into the woods.

"Oh Potter. If you're dead when I find you, I'm going to raise you from the dead and then kill you again." With only those few seconds of hesitation, he entered the forest.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Harry spat on the floor, only mildly disturbed when he saw that a great quantity of the liquid was his own blood. He tried moving his hands. No, still shackled. He needed to concentrate more. He closed his eyes. How did he come to be in this situation? Oh, he remembered now. Lucius Bloody Malfoy! He had just been finishing up his second batch of Death Eaters and had tied them up and sent them off to the Ministry when the slimy git attacked. Harry berated himself. He should not have let his guard down. Just how stupid could he have possibly been? That was the most idiot thing he had ever done and it had ended him up Merlin knows where; bloody and abused. On the upside, Lucius had no idea about his wandless capabilities as he had taken care of the Death Eaters easily with his wand. He heard a click and sighed in relief as the shackles fell from his wrists.

He sighed in relief. He cracked his back, wincing as he heard pops in all the wrong places. Wandlessly, he summoned his wand and then with it began checking his prison for wards and alarm spells. With all of those dispelled, he was silently out. Walking through the dungeons, he realized something. There were etchings of snakes everywhere so there was only one place he could be. Voldemort's Fortress. He smiled. Well, that certainly made his job a hell of a lot simpler.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Phew! Well, that took a while. But look! Just in time for CHRISTMAS! Happy Holidays everyone!

**_Author Responses:_**

_Jujube15: Heh, that was completely out there wasn't it? I congratulate myself on my far out brain._

_theTigersFire: Yeah, Draco was pissed and he's going to be even more pissed next chapter. -_

_dracoroxmysox: Well, now we know where Harry is, but tell me… will he make it our?_

_serena23: Hmm, soulmates? Yes I like the sound of that. They shall be soulmates! Harry left because he's a Gryffindor and don't worry Draco will only cause minor harm to Harry before they get back together._


	8. The Gold Scroll

**Title: **The Herald of Truth

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**DISCLAIMER: **Me? Own Harry Potter? Laughs hysterically, tears pouring forth from eyes Oh gods! Ahahahahahahahaha! If you don't get it, that's a no. I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** It's the middle of the war and the casualties are amazingly high on both sides. There isn't a reason to laugh or be happy anymore. But suddenly, the Secrets of Hogwarts are being revealed one by one. Everyone is paranoid and everything is in disarray. Who's doing it? What are they trying to accomplish and who's next? SLASH. R/R

yah de yah Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

**Chapter Seven: The Gold Scroll**

Anyone who walked into the Great Hall that morning, could tell that there were students who discovered that this mixing with other houses very satisfying and that others were doing anything in their power to resist against it. It was those others that would bring upon the hall the final wrath of the Herald.

And that wrath, which had been in the making since the firming of the resolve to unite and was bigger than this whole event would be the final card that ever needed to be played.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Draco had been following Hedwig for 3 hours now and in that 3 hours, he had gone through every stage of boredom there was. During the first, he had bitched and moaned about Harry's utter Gryffindorish behavior. During the second hour, he had bitched and moaned about the utter primitiveness of the outdoors and how his hair would never be the same and how if he came out of this with a tan, he would hex the git for his utter stupidity. Now, in this past hour, he was bitching and moaning about how utterly boring this hunt was. Weren't there supposed to be attackers? Weren't there supposed to be dangerous creatures? And then it hit him.

"Hedwig?" he queried in a sweet voice that wasn't fooling the intelligent animal one bit. Yet, she stopped and swooped down onto his shoulder all the same, cocking her head to the side as she waited for him to voice his question. "Are you, by any chance, taking the safe route?" The bird cocked her head to the other side and Draco swore he saw mirth in those eyes. Before he could interpret that, the bird was in the air again.

"Ruddy bird," Draco expostulated., kicking a rock moodily.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

Harry walked up yet another set of stairs.

"How many staircases are in this ruddy castle," he asked himself stopping to take a breather. "And why the hell have I not seen anyone since I escaped? And why the hell is this place so dirty?" He wiped his finger along a railing, sneering at the grime that was now on his finger tips. Really, if you were going to put your home base in a castle, the least you could do was make it a pleasant looking if slightly sinister castle. What else were house elves for? Realizing what he was doing, he mentally checked himself. God, but Draco had rubbed off on him.

He continued walking through the castle, entertaining ideas of introducing Martha Stewart to Voldemort and seeing who finished off who first.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

"First, I'm going to save him. Then, I'm going to castrate him and then I'm going to skin him. After that, I'll kill him. Or maybe I'll kill him, raise him from the dead, and then skin him…" Draco muttered to himself still following Hedwig. "I hate you for this, Potter. I really really do." In the next second, however, Hedwig was gone and all that was left was an eerie silence. Draco was at a loss for where she could have gone so quickly.

"Hedwig," he called softly. There was a pained hoot in answer and then a wet snapping sound. Draco swallowed the bile that raised up suddenly with difficulty. A twig snapped behind him and he whirled around, wand out and pointed before he even registered the motion himself.

"Now, Draco," the figure drawled and he paled. "Is that any way to treat your father?"

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

The Great Hall stared at the shimmering gauze like scroll in front of them. This one was undoubtedly different from the others that had come into the hall. This one had not arrived by owl or by a belligerent messenger, but had blown in on a gentle wind.

_I didn't want it to come to this…and I hope to the gods that I am forgiven for what I am about to do…_

_Harry Potter_

_Seventh Year Gryffindor_

_Loves to fly_

_Secretly desires to be a normal average wizard_

It wasn't a smiling picture that flashed on to the screen. The Harry Potter here looked as if he was fighting and failing to hold back tears. Everyone stared at the screen now. Some with anticipation and others with horror. Others mocked the picture being presented to them whispering things like "What's Potter got to cry about? His parents are already dead" or "Figures Potter would be a crybaby."

_I can't believe there are those among you who would be callous and unfeeling enough to mock the person who will die for you. _

No one missed the implication of that sentence. There were no ifs and buts. Only certainty as if it were a prophecy. Anyone about to make a smartass comment was instantly shut up.

_It's amazing that he cares so much about the good of the people when there practically isn't any good of the people left. Did you know he used to live in a cupboard? Yes, the rumors are true. He was never treated like a king, didn't live in a mansion, and didn't have servants catering to his every whim. He was bloodied, abused, and thrown into a cupboard to live as if he were some kind of defunct troglodyte._

None wanted to believe this, but the pictures on the screen were more than enough proof.

_He didn't know about Voldemort or how his parents died until he was eleven. Every year that he's been here, he's been chased by Voldemort and his lackeys and every summer following that, he's forced to spend time at a muggle residence where he is chained and tortured. What a wonderful life Harry Potter leads, right?_

The pictures on the screen had progressively been becoming worse and worse. Potter chained to his bed, Potter sporting a black eye and vicious cuts all down his arms and legs, and Potter strapped down to his bed as they whipped him over and over again, but never made a sound.

_And then he comes to school hoping to get away from it all, only to be met with taunts and accusations. He is ridiculed for something that he can not prevent by himself. Despite expectations, he is one person. You call yourselves wizards and witches. What good is the power granted us if we do not use it and if we expect one boy to take on the burdens of many?_

The pictures that were now being shown were not too much of an unusual sight. Everyone had seen Potter crying when the scroll had started, but had not paid it too much attention. Now, looking at this close up, they were able to see the pain and torment in those jaded emerald eyes and they realized that they were partly to blame.

The Hall gasped when Harry Potter held a knife to his arm and viciously pulled it across his flesh. Blood bloomed almost instantly. He stared at his arm in rapture for a few minutes before whispering a healing charm.

"Save the wizarding world first, Harry. It's not their fault. Just Voldemort. Just Voldemort."

The Hall stared on amazed and not a little bit horrified as Harry re-affirmed his promise to kill (in spite of their cruelness to him) Voldemort, but this time in blood. At this point they were feeling rather… shitty. This is possibly because they were; shitty that is.

The scenes of Harry's past and present continued to flash onto the screen in a smooth mix reminiscent of one's worst nightmare. The hall watched and with every second that passed, their egos deflated more and more.

How could someone so selfless exist? How had they lucked out when Harry was born? More than half of Hogwarts had been in tears when the Dursley abuse was shown, but by the time it had gotten to Voldemort's tortures even the staff could not take anymore. Merlin, what had they done?

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

The duel had been going on for a little over an hour but both participants were showing no signs of fatigue or duress.

"Well, Draco, it seems as if you have learnt something at that precious light school of yours, but it's not en-"

"Tortugeo!" Draco shouted and immediately Lucius was on the ground withering in pain.

"Father, dearest," Draco sneered as he circled his father's prone figure on the ground. "Your

greatest shortcoming has always been the fact that you do not know how to shut up. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Lucius merely continued to whither on the ground.

"No answer? Come now. You're usually so longwinded. Draco laughed evilly. By now Lucius had been under the curse for close to 10 minutes. "Did you know one of the effects of this curse is that if you are kept continuously under it for more than 15 minutes, your blood starts to boil. Sounds a bit unpleasant, don't you think." Draco asked conversationally.

Lucius looked at him with wide wild eyes and finally, he screamed. He screamed like a drowning man. Smirking, Draco cancelled the spell. The lone figure of Lucius twitching there was somehow more satisfying then if he had simply killed the man. He transfigured a twig into a jar and then Lucius into a beetle placing him in it. Before he could feel accomplished satisfaction, however, he heard a scream. What bothered him most about it was that it sounded like Harry. He began moving as quickly as possible in the right direction.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

He hadn't known what to expect when he had first escaped and began to search this fortress for Voldemort, but it wasn't this. There sitting in the middle of the room was a baby boy who couldn't have been more than 2 years old. The room was decorated to be a nursery, that was for sure, but what could Voldemort possibly be doing with a child.

"I see you've met my heir." Harry's head whipped around quickly at the sound of Voldemort's voice. He was a little baffled as to why his scar hadn't erupted into pain, but he appreciated the moment of lucidity.

"Confused?" Voldemort continued, conversationally. "The child isn't more than a year. Just the age you were when I took your parents." Voldemort laughed cruelly at this, which really pissed Harry off, but he decided to contain it.

"Why do you need him? Is he even yours?" Harry said getting past the shock as best he could.

"Everybody needs an heir," Voldemort said calculatingly and as for the 'is he mine'? Take a gander at his left forearm." Harry took a few tentative steps towards the middle of the room, making sure that his back was never turned on Voldemort. The child looked up at him and gurgled happily, raising its arms to be lifted and then that's when Harry caught sight of the dark mark, burned into this infant's innocent flesh.

It sickened him to see the dark mark on one so young. On a baby. This soul wasn't given a chance. He would defeat Voldemort. So lost was he in his thoughts, that he did not notice Voldemort was speaking. Had he been listening, he would have learnt something very important about this particular child. He interrupted Voldemort's long spiel.

"This will end today, Voldemort. It is either my life or yours."

"Is that so, Potter?" Harry merely nodded , eyes dark with steely determination. "Well, then. By all means. To the courtyard?" Voldemort said it as if he were offering a guest tea, but Harry was anything but the regular guest and tea was anything but an option.

"To the courtyard," Harry agreed.

It had taken mere minutes to get down to the courtyard, but to Harry it seemed as if forever and a day had passed by… _twice_. When they had left the room, his scar had burst into pain, blood dripping steadily down his head. He realized there must have been some kind of wards up in the nursery. Now, however, wasn't the time to think of such things. He faced Voldemort, wand in hand. This was the end for one of them and Harry was determined to make that one Voldemort.

The duel began and Voldemort started off with an amplified form of Crucio which wrenched a cry from Harry. He screamed, but it was not in agony. It was in rage. He burst into a green and black flame, taking Voldemort by surprise.

Crouching on the ground was the avenging angel of death and Voldemort was scared.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

The scroll hadn't stopped its torture of their consciences yet. Instead, the picture had changed. On the scroll screen now was an image of Draco Malfoy, sneering at the hall and, possibly, the world at large.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Seventh Year Slytherin_

_Secretly desires a world without Voldemort_

The whole hall gasped.

_Draco Malfoy, the ice prince of Slytherin and dead sexy stud of Hogwarts is not all he is cracked up to be. In fact, Draco is constantly abused by his nut of a father and not just verbally._

_The ice prince picture melted into that of a bruised and beaten Draco. Lucius Malfoy stood off to the side._

_"I'm only teaching a lesson that must be learnt, Draco. The Dark Lord will not stand for such impudence and will not be nearly as patient as I." Draco spit blood out onto the floor._

_"That's actually believing I would join his service."_

_"Crucio."_

Draco's screams filled the hall. The scene disappeared in a swirl of colors.

_It seems that all of you have been severely misinformed when it comes to your classmates. You let harsh prejudices dictate your life decisions when all of you have so much in common. It's tragic. Where do you run when you have sunken too low? Who is your only source of hope? _

_This has been a secret for almost half a yea, but no longer._

The pictures of Draco and Harry in pristine condition were back, but now closer together.

_Draco and Harry have been dating for half a year. _A scene of Harry and Draco kissing passionately.

_Where are they now? Fighting Voldemort._

And there was Harry in all of his green and black flamed glory dueling with the evil that they had accused him of aiding. They were so ashamed. The hall erupted into noise, but firm resolve made it organized. Students and staff stood and left. First through third years were safely sequestered in their house towers with house elves to aid them in anything that was needed.

Aurors were called and as one student, staff, and Aurors entered the Forbidden Forest ready to provide any back-up necessary for their savior. If they had stayed just a while longer, they probably would have discovered the most important secret of all. The secret of who was behind the scrolls.

**!THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT.THOT!**

**Author's Note:**

Um, hi! Watsuppity? I know. I know. I took a really long time to get this out and it's nothing special. I'm not going to make any excuses to you, but the epilogue will be out in a week or less. I can promise that. And there will probably be a poll too. Hee - 3 It's been a great adventure and I can't believe I'm almost done with it. It'll be the first fic I've ever finished I think. Alritey then. You know the drill. Read. Enjoy. Review.

**_Reviewer Responses:_**

**Dracoroxmysox:** As you can see. Everything is okay...well, for now.

**Enchantress of the Dark:** I'm laughing, but you can't see me.

**Jujube15:** You had me laughing for ages when I read that.

**Blackvwidow:** thank you.

**Tannak:** Your wish is my command.

**Aly-of-tribond:** I really like cookies.

**Imperfection is Bliss**: Well, this chapter answered the first part of that question. As for the second. A Dendrophiliac is a person that loves plants and trees and such to the point of well… to the point of having _relations _with them.

_**Thank you, all.  
RainWaters**_


	9. Epilogue: Carpe Diem

**Title: **The Herald of Truth

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG, BZ/NL

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**DISCLAIMER: **Me? Own Harry Potter? Laughs hysterically, tears pouring forth from eyes Oh gods! Ahahahahahahahaha! If you don't get it, that's a no. I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** It's the middle of the war and the casualties are amazingly high on both sides. There isn't a reason to laugh or be happy anymore. But suddenly, the Secrets of Hogwarts are being revealed one by one. Everyone is paranoid and everything is in disarray. Who's doing it? What are they trying to accomplish and who's next? SLASH. R/R

yah de yah Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

**Epilogue: Carpe Diem**

Harry stared down at the destruction that he had caused. It was finally over. Voldemort was gone for good. He felt it this time, but for the life of him he just could not move. Any Death Eater that came now could easily kill him off, but he was past caring. A shadow fell over him, but he knew this person held no evil intent.

"It's hard to be mad at you when you look so pitiful."

"He's gone," Harry whispered seeking the comfort it seemed only Draco could offer him. Draco held onto Harry tight.

"You idiot Gryffindor. What possessed you? You scared the fuck out of me."

"I know. I'm sorry," Harry said breathing in Draco's scent. They sat there quietly in each other's arms managing to block out the world and their fate.

"Why haven't the Death Eaters found us yet?"

"My thoughts exactly." And that is when they heard it; the sounds of battle outside. Easily supporting Harry, Draco slowly made way towards the scene. Both were sufficiently shocked when it came into sight. Well, it did answer their questions as to why no Death Eaters were coming for them.

It seemed whatever Death Eaters there had been or there were going to be had been quickly rounded up by the collective Hogwarts students and staff as well as the ministry Aurors. Harry gasped in wonder.

"Wow," was the only word that could escape his lips.

"Well, when I began the scrolls, I didn't imagine _this_ outcome," said Draco with awe tinting every word. Through Harry's awe, his mind managed to catch that small detail.

"You mean it was you!" he said in shock. Draco looked uncomfortable.

"Yes. Well… Luna helped too…err-"

"Luna?" Harry asked suddenly feeling faint.

"And I had to tell them about us… You aren't too angry with me, are you?" Harry looked out at the field, seeing how _united_ Hogwarts was. Draco was sill trying to hurriedly explain his actions.

"Draco?" Harry said, interrupting the blonde.

"Yes," Draco said taking to wringing his hands nervously.

"I think this is the best New Year's I've ever had and not even the fact that all Hogwarts knows can ruin it." Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad." The two were silent for a while.

"Draco?" Harry asked breaking the silence, his face upturned.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"Gladly." The kiss was full of emotion. Relief being at the head of it all. It was relief that they had both survived and that they still had each other. When they had finished, the last Death Eater had been tied up and sent off. Any Dementors that there had been had already been dealt with by Harry earlier.

"No, Harry. It is done." Draco whispered.

"Not quite." Harry took Draco's hand and began pulling him up the stairs. Harry walked into the nursery which amazingly was still in pristine condition despite the destruction downstairs. Harry walked towards the middle of the room, where the child was still playing oblivious to the commotion going on and the defeat of his….father? He gently picked up the child.

"Harry?" Draco asked, very much confused.

"Meet Voldemort's heir, Draco. Can we keep him?" he said cooing at the giggling child.

"Harry! What—No!"

"Aww, Draco. He's just a child. He's not evil or anything and do you want to be responsible for ending an innocent life?" Harry said raising his eyebrow. The baby in his arms gurgled.

"Harry, this is Voldemort's child." Harry walked to Draco handing the child over. Draco looked into the baby's hazel eyes.

"Dada," the baby said laying his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco crumbled.

"I suppose we can take him. But just for a little while," he cautioned. Harry kissed him.

"A little while," Harry repeated with the air of someone who knew far more than the person he was speaking to. Neither of them noticed the child's eyes flashing a deep blood red.

THE END

**Author's Note: **

Yes, I know this is a tad late, but hey! At least it hasn't been like a month or psh! Even a year! Sooo, this is the end. I can hardly believe it. Heh. So now you guys have a choice and I present it to you in a poll. Yay! Polls! I hope everyone responds because otherwise it would not be a very fair poll now would it? Ok, here it is. You guys and gals have a choice of:

1- A sequel

2- I work on OMG

3- I work on Serpent's Call

4- I take time off for joy and relaxation

The choice is yours. Lol. Alrite now on to reviewer responses.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Dracoroxmysox:** I love your name by the way… Have I told you this before? Anyhoo. How goes that scene? Mine was a bit anticlimactic but I like to think that I left a lot to the imagination. - G'luck and I totally have to read your story. I'm glad you enjoyed the one belonging to me and I hope I can entertain you in the near future.

**Enchantressofthedark:** Not much of a reaction? They rallied forces that have hated each other for centuries and the Aurors! That's a reaction if ever I saw one. Lol. But I know what you mean. Not the jaw on the floor for days kind of stuff or the faintings or the "OMG! HOGWARTS' TWO MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELORS ARE TAKEN…. BY EACH OTHER!" Lol. But I think that it would have been transparent and I love breaking the mold. Thanx for sticking with me thus far. I really appreciated it.

**Imperfection Is A Bliss:** I hurried! Aren't ya soooo proud of me? Lol. I hope this chapter answered any questions you might have had.

**Jujube15:** Yeah so true… but that sentence on the bottom about C… I don't know what it was about but I laughed so hard because it had me thinking about Cedric in the movie and his eyebrows were like caterpillars and it just amused me to no end thinking of him looking into a mirror with little tweezers… my thought process is weird. Glad you enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoyed the end as much as the beginning.

**Elektra107:** Preens I feel all flattered and stuff. Lol. This is the last. But now you have a poll and get to pick what I work on. Yay! Heh, I'm glad you enjoy my writing.

**READ LAUGH ENJOY READ LAUGH ENJOY READ LAUGH ENJOY **

**Oh and maybe if you have some time REVIEW  
Luvya!**


End file.
